


Gentlemen's Agreement

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: They had a way of working together that seemed chaotic from the outside and was perfect from the inside.





	Gentlemen's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“Organized chaos” was usually an understatement for the men collectively known as “Team Gents” (and “organized” was usually a bit of a stretch, depending on what they were doing). They each were different, with unique ways of doing things that shouldn’t have been complimentary to each other, but somehow worked out perfectly.

No doubt they were lucky. There wasn’t much difficulty making time for each other, doing things as a group or in pairs. There wasn’t any jealousy; each man knew he loved the other two and was loved in return. A polyamorous relationship wasn’t necessarily an easy thing to maintain, but Geoff, Jack, and Ryan managed to work well together. They all credited that to the very nature of their relationship: organized chaos on the outside, perfection from within.

It was a matter of reading little cues from each other, knowing how to interpret them, and responding accordingly. So when Ryan laid his head on Jack’s shoulder, or Geoff slipped his heavily-inked arms around Ryan’s waist, or Jack merely gave Geoff a  _look_  that would still his always-running mind for a few seconds, they knew what it meant.

The little actions were a prelude to bigger actions, to tugging away each other’s clothing (more often than not ripping buttons off of shirts in the process—thank god all three of them knew how to sew) with their lips locked together, arms around each other and hands moving everywhere. A subtle tip of the head from Geoff towards Jack would find the two of them rolling across the bed together, kicking sheets and pillows aside, mock-fighting for control of the situation. It was usually a fight no one really won, but more often than not Geoff would end up on top of his bearded lover, straddling his thighs and, looking him directly in the eye, whispering the filthiest things he could think of while stroking both of their erections. Ryan’s hand brushing the inside of Geoff’s thigh and they both would find the excuse to be alone in a room together. They didn’t fight for control the way Geoff and Jack did, the tattooed man usually relenting, allowing himself to be pinned down under the younger man, groaning and biting his wrist to keep quiet as Ryan’s lips raced down his torso and enveloped his cock, nails scraping the insides of his thighs. A murmured word from Jack in Ryan’s ear left the brunette flushed and squirming, his composure crumbling as calloused hands ran over his skin, strong arms holding him in place. Normally gentle, Jack easily became aggressive when Ryan fell apart in his arms, holding him hostage to the fine mix between pleasure and pain that the older man thrived on. They would exhaust each other, fall to the bed breathing heavily and chasing sleep, arms around each other. And when Geoff joined them after they’d fallen asleep, they’d soak in his comfort subconsciously, coming down from the indescribable high that they gave each other.

In the heat of the moment they were rough with each other, often biting, scratching, pinching, and pulling each other’s hair. They left bruises and scratches and occasional scars and they kissed them away the next morning, murmuring apologies and brushing gentle fingertips along even the most minor injuries. In private they wore the marks of each other with pride, showing them off like battle scars on warriors of legend. In public they had to be more discreet, of course, but it didn’t stop Geoff from smiling crookedly when questioned about his bruises, telling whoever wanted to know that they could ask Ryan or Jack for the full story.

It wasn’t often that all three of them fucked, partly due to busy schedules but mostly for the sake of their furniture, their rough nature causing more than a few problems even with only two of them. When they had the time together, laziness was preferred, stretching out on top of each other in bed or across the couch, sharing light kisses and gentle touches that existed more out of routine than sexual desire. But when the light kisses became demanding, the gentle touches became purposeful, there was no stopping them.

Ever the instigator (but, conveniently, never the one to take the blame), Geoff let his hands wander first, moving from stroking Jack’s hair as the younger man lay with his head on his chest to rubbing his back. His fingertips inched lower, brushing over Ryan’s hip and slipping into the waistband of Jacks jeans, idly stroking his lower back.

If Geoff was the instigator, Ryan was certainly the benefactor. His eyes followed the older man’s tattooed hands hungrily, breath hitching as if the touches were to his own skin. In all honesty, Jack never stood a chance when his two lovers started egging each other on like that. Without hesitation the brunette leaned over the bearded man, capturing Geoff’s lips in a fierce, demanding kiss, his hands planting on either side of the other pair, holding him over them. Instinctively, Jack wrapped an arm around Ryan, squeezing his hip and pulling him closer. The kiss was interrupted long enough for the bearded man to give each of the others a quick peck on the lips, before his focused moved downward, kissing the side of Geoff’s neck while Ryan reclaimed his lips.

Things didn’t move slowly once they got started, clothing being shed by eager fingers, moans and gasps escaping the three of them as naked skin contacted naked skin. Ryan rolled his hips downward against Jack’s and Geoff wrapped a strong hand around both their erections, the two younger men’s groans muffled by each other’s mouths. A stubbled jaw brushed Jack’s shoulder as Geoff sank his teeth into the skin, his hand moving faster on the two of them, sending their hips jerking and bucking. His other hand rested on Ryan’s hip, squeezing just hard enough to keep his movements under control, fingertips tracing the jut of his hip bone in gentle counterpoint to the iron grip.

Jack’s arms wrapped around Ryan’s shoulders, pulling him down, trapping Geoff’s hand between their torsos. The tattooed man squeezed as their hips gyrated together, a moan escaping his lips when Ryan’s hand wrapped around his neglected erection, providing the delicious friction he craved. They moved together, a surprisingly cohesive unit despite the chaotic jumble of limbs they seemed to be, working towards the common goal of completion. When Ryan’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock, smearing sticky pre-cum along his length, Geoff fell forward, forehead pressed into the younger man’s back and breath coming unevenly. His hips jerked and his hand squeezed convulsively around the other two, Jack crying out in surprise and pleasure as orgasm rolled through him. Ryan gave a tight-lipped whimper of pleasure, his hips moving erratically against the bearded man’s, stilling for a moment before rolling languidly once as orgasm hit him and once more as Geoff milked all that could be had from him. The tattooed man just had time to appreciate the sated looks his lovers both held before his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, head tipping back and an unrestrained moan leaving him. Semen painted all three of their stomachs as they fell onto the bed together, arms securing tight around each other.

Content and warm in each other’s arms they fell into a light doze, and when they woke up Geoff would be sure to pin blame for their sticky (pun intended no matter how much he tried to deny it) situation on anyone but himself.

It was how they worked, and they worked so,  _so_  well together, they couldn’t imagine being whole without the three of them.


End file.
